No Goodbyes
by Lysiasis
Summary: Severus Snape is bounded by his promise to Dumbledore and Lily to protect Harry Potter. But with his own son being sorted into Hogwarts and his family back home, can Snape keep Harry and his own children safe? (Snape/OC) Warning: Sex scenes, violence and rape. Part of the Rayne/Snape series. Prequel to this story is being written along side it. No affiliation with JK Rowling


**Re-Upload!**

* * *

"Korvin Snape

Smiles were passed between him and his son. Not obvious, just small little smirks, they had a habit of pulling to each other. Being the oldest child of the Snape family, he and his father had a very close knit bond. Korvin, was very like his father in more ways than one. He was quiet, studious and unnerving. His gaze made most little girls looked at him, terrified. Korvin hated that factor about him sometimes, but other times, he did not care. Korvin always found more important subjects to delve in than bullying little girls.  
The only little girl bullying he did was when he sister disrupted him from his readings on different types of magic, determined to exceed the first year of Hogwarts' expected standards. Severus Snape watched proudly as his son sat on the wooden stool, the hat dangling over his head. "Slytherin". Severus smirked, not only did his son get into the house he was head of, but he also won a few galleons off of his wife. He could almost imagine her face now.

"Harry Potter"

The name caught Severus' attention as he pushed down the urges to hex the child that was practically a clone of his father. After many years of sharp tongues and on and off sexual activities, his wife gave him the comfort that Lily Evans could have never provided. Although his wife mirrored the same arrogance in an argument as he did, it would never end up anything serious. With Lily he would always be trying to impress her and try and recover from her harsh words, always licking his wounds.

When he heard the sorting hat announce Gryffindor, he knew Harry was his parent's child. A child, he was bound to protect thanks to his past decisions and Dumbledore's tasks'. Since the fall of the dark lord, his focus was put upon his future family, and his household. He maintained his job at Hogwarts while his wife worked for the ministry's defence department. She wasn't allowed to be an Auror as her past convictions were against her, but organising and help defending the ministry itself was the best job she could afford to do while raising a family of five.

After the feast, Severus avoided the new DADAs teachers prying questions and headed to the Slytherin common room. It was routine for him to welcome his new students, though he despised the little ankle biters, he was obliged to tell them what was what. As he entered, the first years were already stood waiting for him.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Snape, your head of house and Potions master.."  
Severus went on to explain the rules and regulations and sent them off to bed. All but one, he pulled Korvin over to the side and looked at his son proudly. His son returned his fathers smile, with a cheeky one of his own. Severus ruffled the dark mid length black hair that swept onto his face and patted it down after.

"Mum's gonna freak" Korvin said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. Severus let out a chuckle and nodded.

"She will indeed. But she will also be very proud of you. I'll be flooing there tonight to check on Alexia and Tobias, but probably best to send her an owl also" Severus suggested to his son.

Korvin nodded and gave his dad a brief hug and headed off to his dorm.

* * *

Rayne kissed her daughter on the head as a sign for her to settle down.

Alexia was always hyper when night came around, and always decided it was the best time to ask as many questions as she could. But a kiss on the forehead from her mother made her realise it was time to get some sleep. At the age of 7, she still slept with a nightlight, she was deadly afraid of the dark to which Rayne or Severus could understand.  
Rayne knocked on the door of Tobias who yelled "I'm getting to bed now mama".  
He was a sweet young lad at nine years old, he was named after Rayne's father even though her and Severus' father shared the same name, one man was much kinder than the other. Severus had agreed when Tobias was born, he should be named after him.

As soon as Rayne's back hit the sofa, the fireplace lit a vibrant green and he husband stepped out of the fireplace.  
Albus had permitted him to use the floo network to see his family as Severus was mostly always confided to Hogwarts.  
There were no eager kisses or embraces, Rayne hurried over to her husband and grabbed the front of his robes. She raised a questioning eyebrow and he just gave her a satisfied smirk.  
"Gah!" She exclaimed and let go of his robes. Rayne had her heart set on her son being a Ravenclaw. She like Severus, was also a Slytherin student. She wanted Korvin to have the best educational experience as possible, and she knew that being in Slytherin he would be surrounded by distractions and bullies. Severus wrapped loving arms around his wife and kissed her exposed neck, nuzzling into it with a smile.

"You are too proud Mrs Snape" He murmured into her white skin, she smiled and held onto his arms that slithered around her waist.

"I know our son will do very well no matter what house he is in" Rayne said as she faced her husband, he gave her a superior look and she grinned.

"But Slytherin! And he has the worst head of house. The boy will need therapy!" Rayne teased

"My darling, after all these years spent with you, it is I who needs therapy" Severus mentioned to which he got a smack on the arm.

A few hours later, the bedroom door opened and Severus walked back in, climbing into his bed. He always got up quite early to get a glance of his sleeping son and daughter before stalking back to bed. Rayne held onto his body when he embraced her, she traced the milky white skin with the tips of her fingers.

"He's coming back isn't he?" Rayne said breaking the silence, her fingers tracing over the faded mark on his forearm. Severus sighed and held onto Rayne  
"I believe so"  
Rayne nodded and yawned, the last war had took plenty from both of them, she was going to enjoy moments with her family while she could.  
"Look after Harry, and protect Korvin" Rayne said and placed a delicate kiss on Severus' lips before rolling over.  
"When am I to expect you next?" Rayne asked quietly. He always told her off for pleading for him to stay, and reminded her his position at Hogwarts.

"I will be back soon" He murmured. "I'll be gone before you wake"/  
Rayne nodded, though the darkness concealed it. She settled into her husband's arms once more and fell into a quite content slumber. Severus stroked the hair Rayne and kissed the top of her head  
"I love you" He murmured before closing his eyes himself. Severus was not one for public affection and neither was Rayne. But alone and together, he was a different person. Rayne brought out the best in him undeniably, but he couldn't be there for her for long periods of time anymore. Now that Harry Potters presence was known, he had a job to do.

He owed Lily that much.

* * *

 **Well the first upload of this kind of freaked out on me and decided to put it all in a HTML format. Silly thing. Anyway, this has been the first chapter of many! I hope you enjoy it and please review, it helps inspire me to keep writing. Thanks ever so much!**


End file.
